ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Seung-Li Kim
Seung-Li Kim is a member of the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology. They are written by SkarmorySilver. Agent Profile Appearance Seung-Li was a former replacement of Go Go Tomago, and resembles an androgynous version of the character. They are distinctly Korean with narrow, dark brown eyes, and their dark bluish-black hair sports stylish purple highlights. They frequently dress in a dark blue biker jacket over a white T-shirt, dark biker pants, and black sneakers. Their sleek, yellow-and-black superhero outfit is not used for active duty, and is only brought in for field testing or technology retrieval. Seung-Li considers xirself agender, and prefers to be referred to as either "they/their/them" or "xe/xir" as appropriate. Personality Like their canon counterpart, Seung-Li is a tough-as-nails adrenaline junkie who makes up for their lack of conversation with sarcasm, blunt honesty, and a nigh-unbreakable will. Being highly opinionated means they tend to start arguments easily, but those who are willing to see past that find that also loyal, resourceful, adaptive, and supportive. They also don't question extraordinary things, simply rolling with them as they happen. Seung-Li is naturally addicted to energy drinks and caffeine, and is also a recovering alcoholic. They still have a habit of taking energy drinks with alcohol, and often have to be convinced not to drink both those and coffee at the same time. They also have Canon!Go Go's liking of chewing gum (partly to curb the alcoholism), and have a habit of reacting to just about anything by blowing a bubble of it from their mouth. Agent History Seung-Li was originally a male version of Go Go Tomago in a Big Hero 6/''Rise of the Guardians'' crossover, and didn't actually do very much (it was a genderbent Hiro who caused most of the problems, and even then she was relatively harmless). Agent Sarah discovered them both while wandering throughout the badfic with the canon Hiro in tow, having broken her RA in a fit of rage at some point. Sarah later confronted Fem!Hiro, but at Hiro's insistence, she allowed her to fix the RA and leave the canon world in peace. Male!Go Go, having witnessed all of this, decided to contribute by helping the canon Go Go out of a plot hole, and surrendered to the PPC shortly afterward. Being male and yet a replacement of a female character caused a lot of confusion for Male!Go Go, who decided to change their name to Seung-Li after a visit to the Lichen, and decided not to use a given gender identity. They also adjusted to the PPC quicker than most other new recruits, deciding not to contest the weird things that happen there on a daily basis. While visiting FicPsych, they met two technicians who were also attending for their own reasons, and promptly decided to join the DoSAT upon learning of what it does. Appearances * "You Should've Left" - Discovered and recruited. ** Original fanfic: "I Never Left" (Big Hero 6 X Rise of the Guardians) * "Shenanigans at FicPsych" - Visits the Lichen, is brought to FicPsych by Sarah, and first meets Zeke and Adéle Bowen. * "The Gods Must Be Crazy" - Cameos in the pre-mission. * "Girls' Night Out", Part 1 and Part 2, with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall, Lapis Lazuli, Ami Seeker, Violet Rose Greenfield, and Aiko Kimura (cowrite with eatpraylove and James Shields) ** In which Sarah and Lapis try - and fail - to host a PPC-edition slumber party. ** Original fanfic: "Project Conversion" (Steven Universe x One Piece x Fairy Tail x Naruto) * "Twenty Years Hence: Adventures in Squid Sitting" - Appears in DoSAT. Category:Badfic Characters Category:Reformed Sues Category:Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology